Consecution
by Squid
Summary: KaTsui Frameverse. Sequel in fragments.
1. Fragment 1

He bumped into Kaga, of all places, in the toilet.  
  
Tsutsui was vaguely aware of his mouth hanging open, and closed it with a soft click. He pushed up his glasses, and adjusted the strap of his bookbag, transferring his stack of notes to his other arm.  
  
"Hi." He said, and Kaga looked up into the mirror and saw him.  
  
"No, it's okay." Tsutsui said later, trying to mop off the splats of water on his notes with his sleeve, caused by Kaga whirling around too quickly.  
  
"I didn't know-"  
  
"You're-"  
  
Kaga still looked a little stunned.  
  
"Yeah." Tsutsui said. "Chemistry. Err, this isn't a good place, I'll call you. Your number hasn't changed?"  
  
"Yeah." Kaga said, and shook his hands, spraying water on the floor. "...It's nice to see you again, Kimihiro."  
  
"You too." He said, and closed the cubicle door. 


	2. Fragment 2

It was again by accident that they met the second time. They were both queueing for a cup of coffee, when Kaga recognised the back of Tsutsui's head, and called out to him.  
  
Tsutsui was with a friend of his, and introductions were made.  
  
It felt awkward to be facing the queue, and Kaga seemed to notice his discomfort.  
  
"You free this evening?"  
  
Tsutsui nodded, turning around when his friend poked him in the side. They had reached the front of the queue. Kaga waited until after Tsutsui had bought his coffee, holding it carefully while keeping his change one- handed.  
  
"Do you want to meet someplace?" He asked, taking a sip of his steaming drink.  
  
His glasses, predictably steamed up.  
  
Kaga smothered the itch to take them off, and said, "Yeah. You know this place...it's a really tiny deli inside a bookstore? Just outside the university."  
  
"The one close to the traffic junction?"  
  
"Yeah, that one. I work there."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Meet me there after work? I'll be done around nine-thirty."  
  
Tsutsui nodded, and looked at his watch.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
And Kaga didn't want to, but he said, "Okay. I'll see you." 


	3. Fragment 4

Someone wrote a piece for me, and I liked it so much I put it in this universe. This follows immedia tely after hers.  
  
***  
  
Tsutsui kills the alarm, rather harder than he should, and kicks Kaga sleepily until he gets up.  
  
"'m up already", Kaga complains, but Tsutsui kicks him again with the irrational viciousness of someone who needs another oh, ten hours of sleep and is not getting it.  
  
Every sound Kaga makes while preparing for school is magnified, down to the sound of him brushing his teeth and the rustle of fabric as he changes.  
  
Tsutsui pulls Kaga's pillow over his head and tries to stuff the ends into his ears, and somewhere between wanting to commit murder in order to get some peace and quiet and being too exhausted to get up and do it, Tsutsui falls asleep, breathing in the smell of Kaga.  
  
Sometime later he removes the pillow before he suffocates.  
  
The door squeaks, and complains (along with a human voice), before the lock catches and it stays closed.  
  
*  
  
Tsutsui wakes up a lot later, and fumbles for his glasses. He has no lessons today, and the luxury of being able to take a long shower. It abruptly switches to cold water halfway when the heater cuts out, but it does that.  
  
There is coffee in the coffeemaker.  
  
One of the text messages on his mobile, when he checks it, asks him whether he wants gyoza for dinner.  
  
Tsutsui looks up at the clock and realises that it's evening, and he's slept the day away.  
  
There is a muttering at the door, and then a jangling of keys. The door swings open just as Kaga's mobile chimes Tsutsui's reply.  
  
*  
  
"How was your paper?" Kaga asks, as Tsutsui tries to pull apart two gyoza that have stuck together with his chopsticks.  
  
"I can't remember." He replies, vaguely, and succeeds in disembowelling both gyoza.  
  
"That bad?" Kaga asks. He pops open a can of beer and passes it over to him.  
  
Tsutsui shrugs. He picks up half a gyoza and dunks it in the ginger dip.  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's good." He crams the gyoza in his mouth, and speaks with his mouth full. He doesn't have to impress Kaga; he's seen worse. "Today's your last paper, isn't it?"  
  
Kaga nods, and takes a deep swallow of his beer before jerking his head to the futon.  
  
"Wanna do it tonight?" He asks.  
  
And Tsutsui's still hungry, but he's been hungry all day for not just food anyway, so he nods.  
  
* 


End file.
